


Run With It

by Stralia_Harker



Series: Giving it Their All [2]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Billy Hargrove, Boys In Love, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Top Steve Harrington
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:15:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25797277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stralia_Harker/pseuds/Stralia_Harker
Summary: The boys' relationship continues as Steve deals with a scandal.Sequel toGive it A Go?
Relationships: Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington
Series: Giving it Their All [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1880374
Comments: 2
Kudos: 64





	1. The Interview

**Author's Note:**

> Not beta read. Sorry for any mistakes. Constructive comments always welcome.

Billy got comfortable as he turned the television on, Steve had an interview tonight and he was ready to see what his baby had to say. He was a little upset he couldn’t be there to support him but the tour had started. Steve had given him a general idea of what he was going to say and Billy supported him one hundred percent. He was proud that Steve was going to stand up for himself and stand his ground, he was also angry that he even had to. He’d offered to fly out to be with Steve, but he’d told Billy to enjoy his hotel room and sleep in a real bed. He knew they didn’t often get to do that on tour. He heard the interviewer’s voice and turned his head to the television screen.

“Hello everyone, welcome to the show. Tonight’s guest is international model Steve Harrington. He’s here tonight to finally speak out about the sex tape scandal that broke two weeks ago. So Steve I’m just going to jump right in and ask, what do you have to say for yourself regarding the videos?” 

“Nothing really. I don’t have to justify anything. I know people expect me to put my head down and hide. I hadn’t said anything because I didn’t feel I needed to. I still don’t think I need to.” Steve answered.

“So why come on the show? I mean it sounds like you have no remorse and might even be proud. You have said you aren’t ashamed of the videos.” 

“Just because I’m not ashamed doesn’t mean I’m proud either. I’m not exactly gonna go around asking if anyone has seen them. I’m not going to pretend that having my sex life on display isn’t a little embarrassing and disconcerting but it’s the reactions that bother me more than anything.” 

“And what reactions are those?” the reporter asked. 

“The ones that condemn me for the existence of the video, the ones that try to shame me for my role and behavior in the video, and the ones that ignore the fact that these videos were stolen. They were distributed without my or my partner’s consent, yet people want to focus on us and expect an apology as though we were not the wronged party.” 

“Wouldn’t an apology go a long way?”

“In accomplishing what exactly? I apologize and people will still feel what they feel about it. The amount of hate we’ve seen has been disgusting. An apology won’t make people stop feeling that way. Furthermore, I’ll apologize when someone can tell me what I did wrong. We are both consenting adults. We are both of sound minds. We engaged in sexual encounters and filmed it. There’s a billion-dollar industry based around the filming of adults in sexual situations. Nothing we did was wrong or illegal.” Steve stared at the reporter, stone-faced. He was NOT backing down.

“I think some people could see this as an attempt to deflect responsibility.” the host stated.

“Responsibility for what exactly? I mean I can take responsibility for the fact that the video exists. I mean that’s on me and Billy. I understood that this was a very real possibility when I agreed to it. And I’ve seen the whole ‘if you don’t want it seen don’t do it.’ but that’s BS. At the end of the day what I do behind closed doors is my own business, regardless of my celebrity status. I am allowed to have a life and just because a video exists doesn’t mean someone has to click on it. But you don’t get to click on a link then get angry because you’re offended.” 

“I have to say, I am starting to respect your position. I can see why. No one is discussing the people who actually put the video to the public. I myself am guilty of automatically assuming an apology should be issued. No one else has actually defended against issuing one.”

“The apology is the easy way to make things go away. As I said before it won’t change opinions, but it seems to placate people.”

“One thing I wanted to discuss, your ex, Sean Stafford, he’s come out stating that these videos are proof of your infidelity during your relationship with him. Do you have anything to say regarding that?”

“He’s just looking for a way to justify his actions in the restaurant. What’s bothersome to me, is that there are people out there who support him. There’s never a reason to put your hands on your significant other. Period. He needs me to be the bad guy so he can say ‘see, that’s why I did it.’ His reputation took a hit. It took me getting out of the relationship to see just how bad it was. He would put me down, call me stupid, or harp on my weight. He would tell me if I wasn’t careful I would look like a pig. He set my schedule up and controlled things from what I ate to who I saw. I just didn’t realize what he was doing. He knows I was never unfaithful. It’s hard to be when someone is keeping tabs on you 24/7. “

“Last question, I think it’s obvious but are you and Billy Hargrove in a relationship or is it purely physical?”

“Billy is my closest friend, has been for a long time, so nothing could ever be purely physical with him. This wasn’t how we had planned on finally confirming the relationship, but yes we are together and I’ve never been happier.” 

The host wrapped up the show and Billy sat back waiting for Steve to call. He was so proud of the way Steve handled himself. When they first got the news Steve had been a wreck. He was inconsolable and Billy was kicking himself. The videos had been deleted from his phone, but somehow they existed in some database. Steve had agreed so Billy could have something when they were apart. Billy had taken it upon himself to call the people closest to Steve to inform them, Steve had been too embarrassed. Everyone took it in stride and for once seemed to understand that this wasn’t a thing to joke about. 

Steve had felt humiliated until he started seeing the way he was being treated. Billy was the hero, a badass. He was daddy. And Steve was being slut-shamed, called a pussy, a sissy and any other derogatory name people could find. The tipping point had been a call from his father demanding Steve issue an apology for embarrassing him. Right after his father’s call had been one from his publicist, planning damage control. She too wanted to put out an apology. With his father’s call fresh in his mind Steve shot the idea down. 

He had vented to Billy and Billy told him he was on board with whatever Steve wanted to do. But he did share Steve’s view. No one was asking Billy for an apology, he was getting high fives, praise, and requests from people to be their daddy. He had offered to put out some videos of him bottoming to Steve to level the field. He told Steve people might change their minds if they saw Billy begging to be filled. Steve politely declined the offer but did fuck him into the mattress for the show of support. 

Bucks: Check out Boss Bitch Steve. Glad he held his ground now maybe people can shut up about it. 

Billy: I hope so, he’s over it. Now that people see he gives no fucks maybe they’ll move on.


	2. Damn Right

The plan had been to bring Steve on stage and introduce him to the world as his muse. Tell them they’d been best friends since the end of high school and were now something more. It had been epic and grand, and slightly schmaltzy, but dammit Billy had wanted to do it. And it was a big deal because Billy didn’t do grand gestures. That idea was shot to shit now, but he still wanted to do something big for Steve. After all the crap he’d had to put up with regarding the whole issue, he deserved something, as far as Billy was concerned Steve deserved the world. 

He still couldn’t believe Steve was finally his, he’d hoped back when they became friends it would lead to more. There had been a few kisses, one really hot make-out session with some heavy petting but they’d never had sex until that day in the restaurant. The timing had never really worked out, they were either both traveling, Steve was in a relationship then Steve had moved to New York. Billy thinks maybe it was for the best, they’d both grown up a lot. Billy knows he would have messed it up, early on the fame being appealing. He’d had a string of lovers on the road. As much as he loved Steve he knows he would’ve given in to temptation. 

And Steve, he was much more confident now, which was surprising given the profession he was in. People pick apart him apart left and right, Billy’s read the comments on pictures of Steve. But somehow Steve brushed them off. His insecurities seemed to fall away, they only came out in the most extreme of circumstances. Billy had been worried the first time Steve came to a show. People were throwing themselves at him, trying to kiss him during photo’s and slipping him room keys. Steve took it all in stride, stood to the side, and let Billy interact with the fans. He started making a game of counting Billy’s room keys and kept a tally. Billy’s record was seventeen keys in one night. 

The endless stream of faceless lovers had lost its appeal to Billy, it also made him feel like a fraud. Writing and singing about true love and forever all the while leaving a string of one night stands in his wake. Steve, on the other hand, needed loyalty, had only had a handful of lovers, could count them on one hand. He truly believed in the love Billy sang about, had believed it since they were teenagers. Billy knows in his heart he would have lost the only person he has ever truly loved. Steve had learned how to voice his worries and how to talk to Billy when something was bothering him. Most importantly he understood his worth. 

Billy’s train of thought was interrupted by the sound of the door opening. He looked over and was greeted by Steve’s smiling face. Billy grinned back as Steve as he slid in the car. He leaned over, capturing Steve’s lips in a kiss. They parted, both panting but willing themselves to behave, the driver didn’t need a free show. Steve leaned over, resting his head on Billy’s shoulder. Billy reached and threaded their fingers together.

“How was your flight?”  
“Good, no one bothered me. I slept a little.” Steve answered. 

“That’s good. I’m happy. People online have a lot of opinions.” 

“They always have a lot of opinions. My dad had a few himself.” Steve said. 

“Oh I can imagine.” 

“Doesn’t matter. He’s just mad he has nothing to threaten me with. He can’t kick me out, can’t cut me off. All he’s got is the ability to yell. He tried disowning me, I just asked how that would be any different. They don’t talk to me anyway. I hadn’t heard from him in almost a year and the first call I get is to yell at me for embarrassing him. I’m surprised anyone even knows he has a kid.”

“Anyone can find anything out on Wikipedia. He’s probably worried about that.” 

“He can worry all he wants. It’ll probably give him another ulcer. Meanwhile, I’m gonna live my best life with my wonderful boyfriend. Really his reactions are the only upside to having a sex tape.”

“What’s your mother think? I’m sure she’s absolutely scandalized,” Billy laughed.

“She hasn’t called, pretty sure she’s just letting dad do all the talking. How have the shows been?”

“They’ve been great, sold out or close to sold out. I’m excited for you to be here. I love it when you can travel with me.” 

“I love traveling with you. I can’t wait for the day we can do it for leisure and not work.” 

“I promise, once this touring cycle is over we’ll go someplace nice and pretend we don’t exist for a week or two.” 

“Fine but no more videos.” 

“No promises.” Billy laughed.

The concert had gone well and Billy had gone ahead and brought Steve out to formally introduce him as his boyfriend. He’d sent Steve into a blush when he sat him down and played the new song he wrote for him. The audience had loved it and roared when Billy planted a kiss on Steve. He finished watching the show from the side of the stage. He loved to watch Billy come alive. He had control over the crowd. They sang along and he held them in the palm of his hand. Steve wasn’t going to lie, Billy on stage was the sexiest sight he’d ever seen.

They made their way back to the hotel, Steve was practically vibrating. They hadn’t been in the same city in weeks. He couldn’t wait to get his hands on Billy, the stress of the last few weeks catching up to him. Billy headed to the shower, while Steve got the room ready. He pulled a few candles out and set them around the room. He went into his bag and pulled out the lube, then put the do not disturb sign on the door. Finally, he got settled on the bed and waited. 

Billy’s mouth went dry, Steve was lying on the bed, slowly stroking his cock. He looked up at Billy, keeping his eyes on his as he worked. Billy watched as Steve’s hips began to take up a slow rhythm, matching the pace of his strokes. He was letting out soft moans, Billy stood watching, wanting to take in the show. Steve’s pace began to pick up and Billy let the towel drop from his waist. He reached down to take his own hard cock in his hand. Steve let out a whimper as he watched Billy, reaching out toward him. 

“I need you daddy, missed you.” 

“Missed you too baby, see what you do to me.” 

Billy stroked himself a few more times before crawling up the bed, he settled between Steve’s legs, reaching up to caress his thighs. Billy kissed his way up his thighs, he wrapped his hand around Steve’s dick, taking over his strokes. Steve arched up into Billy’s fist. Steve’s eyes rolled back as he felt Billy’s lips wrap around him. Billy hummed in pleasure when he felt Steve’s fingers pull gently on his hair. 

“Oh fuck baby, your mouth feels so good. Fuck, you’re going to make me cum.”

Steve pulled a little harder on Billy’s hair as he spilled into his mouth. Billy leaned up kissing Steve, drawing a soft moan from him. As they made out Billy straddled Steve’s waist pushing his own erection between them. Steve reached over and grabbed the bottle of lube, pouring some on his fingers. He gently pressed one inside Billy, feeling the boy gasp into his mouth. He added a second finger, and Billy started rocking back against his fingers. 

They pulled apart and Billy rested his forehead against Steve’s. He smiled softly at him as Steve added a third finger, opening him further. His head fell forward to Steve’s shoulder as his prostate was hit, making his body shudder. Steve bit gently down on Billy’s shoulder, as Billy let out a whine. His hips rocked faster as he fucked himself on Steve’s fingers. Billy reached down to stroke himself.

“Stevie, baby inside, now, please. Come on, fuck me. “ 

“You want my cock daddy? You want me to fuck you?

“Fuck baby, please. I need you, I need you. “ 

Billy was rocking desperately, a moan leaving his lips when Steve pulled his fingers out. They adjusted their position and Steve slowly slid himself in, stilling momentarily once Billy was fully seated. Billy started rolling his hips, moving slowly wanting to draw this out. Steve put his hands on Billy’s hips guiding him up and down. Billy braced his hands on Steve’s shoulders as he began bouncing on Steve’s lap. Billy was letting out gasps each time Steve’s cock hit his prostate. Steve had reached between them, hand sliding up and down Billy’s cock. 

Steve’s eyes rolled back as Billy picked up the pace, he moaned into Billy’s shoulder. Billy was panting, thrusting his hips up into Steve’s fist. Steve could feel Billy’s nails in his shoulders as he chased his orgasm. Billy was dripping all over Steve’s fist and Steve could tell Billy was getting close by the way his breathing picked up. 

“You gonna cum for me daddy, I wanna feel it. Cum daddy, please cum.”

Steve’s words sent him over the edge, going stiff as he spilled over Steve’s fist. He went limp and slumped forward against Steve. Steve brought his hands back down to BIlly’s hips holding him in place as fucked up into him. He gave a few more thrusts and he was spilling into Billy’s tight heat. Billy let out a groan as Stee pulled out of him. Once they were cleaned up they lay wrapped in each other.

“Feel better?” Billy asked.

“I didn’t realize how stressed out I was. I missed you though. You look so fuckin hot on stage. I was trying not to jump you in front of the audience.” 

“Most of them have probably seen the videos anyway, little live show would’ve been a bonus.” Billy joked.   
“I kinda like keeping your naked body for my eyes only. It’s kinda fun knowing I get to have you when everyone wants you.”

“You’re a brat like that. But I love that about you. Did I tell you I’m proud of the way you handled all of that. And I’m glad you stuck to your guns, not letting anyone shame you.”

“Not a damn thing to be ashamed of. Least of all you. Despite it being slightly embarrassing, I like everyone knowing we belong to each other.”

“Damn right we do.” Billy smiled. Kissing Steve deeply. 

“Damn right.”


End file.
